marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Claire Temple (Earth-616)
Luke Cage Claire first encountered Luke Cage the Heroes for Hire when he was attacked by hitmen hired by Diamondback. Claire Temple, a local nurse who was shocked to find that wasn't injured by the attack, but insisted on having her colleague look at his bruises. They arrive at the clinic where Claire works to find that it's been worked over and the resident doctor, Dr. Burstein who was the man responsible for Luke getting his powers Dr. Burstein had attacked by the syndicate looking to convince them into paying a protection fee. Claire suggested that they take up Luke's services. Claire was kidnapped by Diamondback and Dr. Burstein called Luke for help. Calire is freed and goes for help while Cage battled his old friend. Claire returned with the police. Cage explained what happened to the police and Claire corroborates his story. After meeting to two start to become romantically involved. After a case Claire walked in just as Luke was receiving kisses from a couple of clients. On Christmas Eve, Claire was visited by Luke at the Clinic. Later as Luke and Claire are out for a walk, they encounter what appears to be a war vet. Upon giving him some change, he has a bout of shell-shock and attempts to shoot them with an automatic weapon. Luke quickly disarms the man and breaks his gun, feeling sorry for the man they leave him be. This "vet" however turns out to be Marley once more, continuing the test he started earlier.After taking Clair out for dinner, the two are attacked by Marley yet again, this time dressed as a futuristic "police-man" right out of George Orwell's Nineteen-Eighty Four, demanding their "identification cards" and attacking Luke with a laser. Luke manages to subdue Marley and turn him over to the police. Claire was home in a cab as he went after Marley. Claire received regular visits from Luke as he was looking for jobs. Dr. Burstein tried to hide Luke's past from Claire and Daily Bugle reporter Phil Fox. After the death of Lionfang Luke was consumed himself with grief over the whole incident, until Claire consoled him. Accused of Murder Phil Fox and Billy Bob Rackham decide to get revenge on Cage by kidnapping Claire. The kidnap the wrong woman. Luke went to investigate, but Claire went looking for him and only found Phil Fox dead in Mrs. Jenks apartment. As Rackham escapes with Mrs. Jenks as his hostage, and Claire Temple beings accused of the murder of Phil Fox, Luke Cage decides to try and learn the truth. When the police refuse to allow him to speak with Claire, he creates a distraction on the roof of the jail allowing him to scale up the wall and talk to Claire and learn the truth of the situation. He also learns that Claire knows that he is a wanted felon. Luke promised to find the real killer and clear Claire's name. Ben Donovan, a lawyer, got a confession from Jenks that Rackham was the real murderer of Phil Fox, clearing Claire's name before she died of her injuries in the ambulance. Calire reunited with Luke on her realease. Claire found Luke Cage at the grave of Reva Connors he told her that everyone he gets close to ends up dying in the end. Told him they should stay together no matter what. Claire told Noah that she's leaving for a few days but doesn't tell Noah where she's going. Visit to Los Angeles Claire left to find her her ex-husband Bill Foster, who asked her to help him in Los Angeles. Despite Claire's pleas for Cage not to follow her, Luke did pursue Claire to California and helped free her ex-husband from the Circus of Crime. Luke and Claire reconciled and the two returned to New York City. Return to New York Claire was out to dinner one night with Luke and Noah when they are attacked by an assailant known as Spear. Cage fought him off. It was revealed that Spear was a former test subject of Noah. The two stay together through thick and thin. But Claire chews Luke out at the clinic over what sort of life they're supposed to have with his chosen profession Leaving Luke Soon Claire tired of Luke's constant exposure to dangers and the two separated. Claire went on to become a doctor and served as such in the New York City area. In an unusual twist, Claire Temple served as a doctor to Luke Cage's next romantic interest Harmony Young after she was attacked by Sabretooth. After being injured by Master Khan Danny finds that he has been brought to the hospital by Luke, and is being cared for by Claire Temple. ... | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Foster Family Category:Nurses Category:Doctors Category:Humans